


Dean Winchester, Sir

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: A drabble based off of the song "Aaron Burr, Sir" from Hamilton
This is just supposed to be short and funny so y'know its whatever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/F/N, Y/L/N - Your first name, your last name
> 
> Reader is an orphan
> 
> WARNING WARNING THERE IS AN ALCOHOL REFERENCE SO IF YOU'RE LITERALLY NINE YEARS OLD AND GET OFFENDED EASILY GO AWAY

Ever since you read Carver Edlund's  _Supernatural_ books, you'd been a hunter. Also, you had a massive crush on this one character. His name is Dean Winchester. Dean was perfect. He had emerald green eyes and a physically perfect face. So, when it was leaked that he and his brother were real people, you had to see him. You managed to torture their location out of this angel. Then, you were on your way.

You finally got to where he was. You were searching the streets and about to give up when you saw him. You ran up to him. He was obviously confused. 

"Pardon me, are you Dean Winchester, sir?"

He cocked his head to one side. 

"Well, that depends. Who's asking?"

You realized that he had no idea who you were.

"Oh. Well, sure, sir. I'm Y/F/N, Y/L/N. I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm getting nervous."

You grabbed his arm as he stepped back.

"Sir, I heard your name in Kansas. I was seeking this monster I was trying to hunt when I got out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. This angel that wears a trench coat?"

He closed his eyes, exasperated. 

"You punched Castiel."

_That_ was his name. 

"Yes. I wanted to do what you did. Become a hunter and join up with my family.  _He_ " you said, referring to Castiel,"looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. So, how'd you do it? How'd you convince your brother to join your pack?"

Dean looked heartbroken.

"It was my father's dying wish before he passed."

Bingo.

"You're an orphan? Of course!  _I'm_ an orphan! Man, I wish that I could hunt. Then, I could prove that I'm worth more than anyone bargained for."

Dean looked like he was studying you.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

You smiled.

"That would be nice."

 

And that was how you met Dean Winchester.

 


End file.
